


Luxury Deluxe

by newtgottlaid



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: (much to his chagrin), BSHCU (Buttslut Hermann Cinematic Universe), Butt Plugs, M/M, Top Hermann, You do the math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtgottlaid/pseuds/newtgottlaid
Summary: It was Hermann’s own fault he was in this predicament.During his and Newton’s first tryst— after another kaiju attack, another long and frustrating day of work, and a mutual agreement to blow off steam— Hermann had topped.And it was all well and good for the first three or so weeks of their arrangement, until Hermann realized that Newton expected him to top EVERY time.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Luxury Deluxe

It was Hermann’s own fault he was in this predicament.

During his and Newton’s first tryst— after another kaiju attack, another long and frustrating day of work, and a mutual agreement to blow off steam— Hermann had topped. 

While shoving Hermann backwards into his quarters, Newton had asked if he would rather fuck or, well, _be_ fucked, and Hermann, overwhelmed at the prospect of fucking or being fucked by the over-a-decade-long obejct of his affections, had simply replied with a “Newton, I—”

Newton grinned, flopped back on his bed, and graciously started shoving lube up his own arse.

And it was all well and good. Great, even! And it continued to be, for the first three or so weeks of their arrangement, until Hermann was hit with the realization that Newton expected him to top _every_ time. 

It wasn’t as though he didn’t enjoy buggering Newton. He most certainly did. He had just foolishly believed there might be a bit more give-and-take between the two of them. 

There was no question that his above-average prick had something to do with it. No one, save Newton, had ever given him even the chance to bottom. _It would be such a waste of your enormous cock,_ his previous partners had said. But it wasn’t as though Newton’s prick was anything to scoff at. It was what Hermann would call perfect, if pressed to describe it. Long enough, but not too long, and perfectly plump, with a delicious little curve.

At any rate, it had become pure torture having to see the prick in question twice-weekly and never feel it inside of him. He couldn’t even _ask_ , not without the risk of implying a dissatisfaction with their sex life. He had come close, once, watching Newton’s cock bounce as he rode him on the shared laboratory couch. 

“Newton,” he had started, as he felt his orgasm approaching, “perhaps—” he cleared his throat, “well… perhaps we might, er— once I’ve finished, that is— we could sw—” 

And Newton, eager as ever, had finished himself off on Hermann’s face before he could even pop the question.

So here Hermann was, online at two in the morning, checking over his shoulder (the lab has better wi-fi than his personal quarters), and coyly typing _sex toys_ into his search bar. He can’t bring himself to consider a dildo— it feels too much like giving up hope of ever having Newton’s perfect cock inside of him. A plug, then. Enough to give him the stimulation he’s been craving, but not so much as to replace the real thing. 

He doesn’t need to check his bank account to know that he’s got more than a bit of disposable income to burn. Hermann had never been big on personal luxuries, especially during wartime. He can't even remember the last meal he's had outside the shatterdome mess hall. So he sorts the toys by price, high to low, and begins his search. He figures he's earned it. 

He finally settles on something he hopes will meet his needs, makes his purchase, and steels himself for the next seven-to-ten business days. Perhaps he’ll be able to talk Newton into being fucked over a desk for now. 

* * *

Hermann spends the weeks leading up to the big arrival getting back into the swing of things. A single finger for a few days. Then two. Then three. Then a terrible series of hand cramps that left him out of commission for several hours. All the while, continuing to plow Newton's arse twice a week as though he hadn't a care in the world. By the time Hermann's parcel is delivered, discreetly, to his shatterdome postal box, he feels as though he'll go insane at any moment.

He rushes back to his room with the box tucked under his arm, stopping only to quickly poke his head into the lab and tell Newton he is taking the rest of the day off for the sake of his health. 

A moment later, Hermann’s in his room and opening the box. There it was. The Luxury Deluxe Booty Shaker— Third Edition. Not any ordinary butt plug, no, Hermann had sprung for all the nice features. Smooth, velvety texture in a delicious deep purple color. A hearty twelve centimetres of circumference. Vibration, obviously: a deep rumble with several speeds and patterns to choose from. An interesting twisting-thrusting feature that Hermann wasn’t quite sold on, but figured would be worth a try. And best of all, a remote that would allow him complete control over the device mid-session without straining his arms or shoulders.

Hermann checks that the included batteries are working, then hurries to the bathroom to give the toy a thorough wash. When he concludes that the _dentist-_ like smell was as gone as it would get, he returns to his room, sheds his work clothes and lays back on his bed. Time for the practice he had been putting in to pay off— he quickly and methodically stretches himself (though after his work in the shower this morning, it isn’t much of a task) and begins easing the plug in. 

There’s a brief moment of fear when the round bulb settles inside him and... doesn’t really feel like much of anything. Had he stretched himself too much? Used too many fingers? Maybe his attempt at fisting himself last week had been a mistake. He tugs his cock a few times, reaches for the remote. Maybe some vibration ought to—

Hermann lets out an involuntary moan. Perhaps he wouldn’t be needing Newton after all.

A sharp knock on his door a few minutes later snaps him out of it. A muffled but distinctive voice crashes through the metal and lodges like an icy stone in Hermann’s stomach.

“—and I just wanted to come check on you. I can hear you all the way out in the hallway.”

Hermann turns off the vibrations and sinks deep into his mountain of pillows, hoping they will swallow him whole. Newton keeps chattering on.

“Are you vomiting, dude? It sounds like you’re sick and I just wanted to let you know I had food poisoning too a couple days ago so there’s—”

That’s it. Hermann yanks the plug out of his arse and grabs the silk robe hanging next to his bed. He ties it around himself and is about to reach for the door when he realizes the Luxury Deluxe Booty Shaker Third Edition is still very much grasped in his hand. He can’t stomach the thought of putting it down on his nightstand, not when it is still warm and wet with lube. He makes a snap decision and parts the folds of his robe to push it back in himself. Out of sight and out of mind. 

Newt shoves himself into the room the moment he hears Hermann unlock the door.

“Are you okay, Herm? You left the lab in such a hurry earlier I knew something must be off,” he holds a hand to Hermann’s sweaty forehead, “but gosh, dude, you don’t look good at all.” He leads Hermann gently to the bed and sits them both down. Hermann hopes it doesn't smell like sex.

“Even your bed is a mess!” Newt screeches. “Wow, I’ve never seen your covers be anything but perfectly tucked! I hope you’re not dying," he laughs.

Hermann can't seem to will his vocal cords to function. Not to mention that sitting down has forced the plug deeper. He's starting to get hard again and he's not sure if it's the pressure, or if it's Newton, or—

"Newton," he finally forces out, "I can assure you I'm quite alright." 

"Well obviously you're n—"

"Newton, please." He clears his throat, "I could just do with a bit of rest.”

Newton looks at him strangely. Then sighs. "Okay, dude, but promise me you'll let me know if things get worse?" He lets out a little laugh, "I do care about you, you know." 

Hermann’s prick gives a little twitch of joy at the admission. His heart does something similar.

His silence must have come across as anger, because Newton stands up, says “okay, okay, sorry, I’m leaving,” plants a quick kiss on Hermann’s forehead, and heads out the door before Hermann has the chance to respond. 

Perhaps that was a courtesy, as Hermann finds himself at a loss for what he would have even said in return. This level of affection has been rather unprecedented in their relationship. He’s left, frozen in place, until his prick gives a painful throb, and he’s reminded of what he was here for. A quick press of the remote starts the vibrations back up, and Hermann grinds his arse back into the mattress, squeezing around the plug until he comes with his cock untouched.

* * *

It isn’t long before the blissful satisfaction of his first experience with the plug wears off and Hermann finds himself wanting more. This was bound to happen, and entirely the reason Hermann shelled out for a sex toy in the first place. Once a week turns into twice a week, which turns into two-and-a-half times a week, when Hermann realizes that, on occasion, he enjoys waking up with something hard in his arse. The only real problem arises when, one afternoon while exchanging the furtive glances with Newton that mean “we’re both randy, let’s shower and meet back at the lab in an hour for some mutual stress-relief”, Hermann realizes that, tonight, he’s much more in the mood to fuck his own arse while _thinking_ of Newton than actually fuck Newton. 

He feels terrible for even thinking such a thing, but he can’t really be blamed. Put simply, the algorithm Hermann had written weeks ago to model their sexual activities indicated that the likelihood of an, er— _double event_ on a Tuesday was nearly zero. So, logically, Hermann had spent all day looking forward to enjoying a nice hot bath, a glass of shitty PPDC-grade wine, and a long, slow wank with his favorite vibration pattern. The thought of topping just seemed… uneventful, in comparison. 

He agrees to meet Newton later nonetheless, but the thought plagues him on the long walk back to his quarters, and continues to haunt him throughout his shower. _I could be fingering my ass right now_ , he thinks, as he leans back into the water and rolls out his shoulders. _I could be five minutes away from stuffing—_

And then it hits him. He _could_ be. The beauty of the butt plug, of course, is that it’s hands-free. When it comes down to it, there isn’t really anything stopping him from wearing it during his and Newton’s little rendezvous. He feels a fire of excitement light in his chest as he reaches for the lube. Newton needn’t suffer from Hermann’s penchant for receiving. He rubs a slick fingertip over his hole. Who knows? Hermann might even perform better. He pushes the finger in and his prick instantly springs to life. Hopefully not too much better. Newton had come to appreciate his stamina (which was, more than anything else, a feature of Hermann’s increasing rage over never switching). 

Showered, shaved, and stretched in a way he can only describe as Luxury Deluxe, Hermann heads to the lab, the plug’s remote carefully tucked away in the inner breast pocket of his jacket. He opted to skip the vibration to start out with, given that he was unsure whether or not the noise would be noticeable, but he thought that it might be nice to bring the remote along just in case. Even without the vibration, the plug rested ever-so-nicely against his prostate, and he found himself walking with a bit more spring in his step than usual. 

Upon his arrival, he found Newton, ever the hussy, completely naked, already sprawled out on the laboratory couch, fingering himself and enthusiastically jerking off. Hermann scoffs.

“Sorry Hermann,” Newt lets out a laugh, “I couldn't wait. I’ve been thinking about that big dick of yours all day, dude.”

Hermann flushes instantly. He’s never been good with pillow talk himself, frankly, he’s not sure Newton is either, but it certainly turns him on how open Newton is when it comes to talking about sex. 

Newt pulls his free hand off his cock and gestures for Hermann to come closer. He pats the space on the couch next to him and Hermann sits down, careful not to put too much pressure on the plug in his arse. “Here, man,” he says, angling himself so Hermann has a better view of the two fingers he has shoved in his ass. “I’m not quite ready for you yet so if you wanna, you know, help out a bit,” he lets out a chuckle, “we can speed things along.” 

Hermann reaches for the lube that has fallen between the couch cushions and slicks up a couple fingers. He presses one in alongside Newton’s, and Newton instantly lets out a groan. 

“God, Hermann,” Newton moans, “I want you so bad, dude.” 

Hermann slides in another finger and rolls his eyes. “Well it certainly doesn’t seem that way, given that you were impatient enough to start without me.” He pulls his fingers out a bit to tug on his rim and Newton lets out a squeal.

“Not my fault you were taking, like, _five-ever_.” He laughs. “What took you so long? You better not have been jerking off without me.”

Hermann feels his chest clench with anxiety. He didn’t take that long, did he? Certainly not a suspicious amount of time…? Newton seems to have dropped the subject though, focusing all his efforts now on holding his legs up to his chest while Hermann finger-fucks him. 

After a few minutes, Newton stops his writhing and groaning and instead reaches for the waistband of Hermann’s slacks. “Come on, dude, let’s get those clothes off you.”

Hermann nods, and shucks off his jacket, folding it carefully— making sure not to jostle the remote— and gently laying it over the arm of the couch. He pulls off his sweater and undershirt while Newton makes quick work of undoing his fly. When he cants his hips up so Newton can more easily tug down his pants, he has to fight off a little shiver as he feels himself squeeze down on the plug. 

Evidently not well enough. 

“Oooh, someone’s eager,” Newton teases, as he throws a leg over Hermann’s lap to straddle him. “Is this okay? How’s your leg?”

Hermann mumbles some sort of positive response into Newton’s chest. Newton’s extra weight on him has forced him further down into the plug and the pressure is, frankly, absolutely divine. He wraps one arm around Newton’s soft middle while he uses the other to help lift him up and guide him down onto his prick. The two groan in unison as Newton slides into place. 

Newt braces himself against the back of the couch, arms on either side of Hermann’s head, and grinds down further onto Hermann’s prick. Which in turn forces Hermann to grind down further onto the plug. “Oh, my,” he chokes out, completely overwhelmed by the combination. This was an enormous mistake, he realizes. He's in way over his head. 

“Holy shit dude,” Newton gasps, completely oblivious to Hermann’s predicament, “you’re so thick, I always forget.” Hermann’s hands fall to Newton’s waist, where they hold him in a trembling grip. Newton is moaning in his ear as he lifts himself a few inches and drops himself back down. “ _Fuck,_ ” he arches his back and grinds into Hermann’s lap, “oh, fuck this feels so good, Hermann. Do you feel good?” 

Hermann rests his face in Newton’s neck and lets out a pathetic whine. He can’t form words— he can barely even breathe. He is hyper aware of every milimetre of the plug in his arse. He tries for a fleeting moment to hold himself still while Newton bounces on his cock— perhaps if he lets Newton handle most of the work, he will adjust to the pressure and it won’t be much worse than usual. But he soon realizes that any attempt is futile, because even holding completely still, the plug is still inside him, stretching him out, pressing against his prostate in a way that— that… oh, _oh bugger it._ He lets himself rock back into it as he snaps his hips up into Newton. 

Newt lets out a high-pitched moan. “Please,” he gasps, “oh fuck, please keep doing that.” Hermann obliges, biting down gently on the junction of Newton’s neck and shoulder to keep himself from shouting out sluttish obscenities.

He’s never felt this way before in his life. Completely overwhelmed from this inside out, he feels utterly _debauched_. Every time Newton lands in his lap, every time he fucks himself down onto the plug, he’s seeing stars. The little details, the slick rub of their sweaty legs, the clean smell of Newton’s shampoo, the burn of their overheated chests pressing together, it’s all too much. “Oh, Newton, I—” _I'm going to finish soon_. Far too soon, he guesses. But it's too late to change that now. He reaches between them and starts stroking Newton off. 

“Oh fuck, Hermann,” Newt squeaks, “I’m going to come in, like, a hot second if you keep doing that.”

 _I’m sorry_ , Hermann thinks, _but I’d much rather not leave you hanging._

“Go on, then,” he says instead, wincing at how rough his voice sounds. He twists his hand over Newton’s tip, the way he knows he likes it, and Newton comes all over their chests with a shrill cry, clenching tightly around Hermann’s cock. 

The sensation instantly pushes him over the edge, and he spills himself inside Newt a moment later. 

He doesn't know if it’s the plug (alright, that’s foolish, it _must_ be), but Hermann has never come harder. 

Newton pulls himself off and flops down onto the couch alongside him. “God, I needed that,” he says, and Hermann nods in breathless agreement, glad that Newton decided not to comment on what a— for lack of a better word— _quick fuck_ that was. 

They sit like that, in comfortable silence, for what could be a few moments or a few hours. Hermann’s laying with his eyes closed, resting head on the back of the couch and wondering how sore he’ll feel when he has to eventually get up and walk back to his room with his butt plug still in place, when Newton’s voice snaps him out of his blissed-out reverie. 

“Dude,” he all but yells, “you're still hard, what the fuck?!” 

Hermann looks down. To his absolute horror, his erection hasn’t wilted a bit. How had he not realized…? While it’s a common occurrence for him to orgasm with the plug in, wait a minute, and then go for a round two, he had figured that _actual_ _sex_ would have wiped out his stamina. He quickly reaches for his pants, anxiety roiling in his stomach. He could still get out of here and back to his quarters with Newton none the wiser. Newton needn’t ever know about the addition of Hermann’s secret third party.

“Well—” he stutters, “not to worry, it’s not as though I didn’t enjoy myself.” He tugging his pants up over his socks and starts to stand up, “Right, then, Newton, I’ll see you tomorrow—”

“No, wait,” Newt laughs, sliding closer and gently pushing Hermann back onto the couch. “I got you, dude.” He reaches for Hermann’s cock and starts pumping it, come and leftover lube slicking the way.

Hermann shrieks and falls back further into the couch. (Which, inevitably, causes another whine to fly out of his mouth as the plug gets jostled in his oversensitive hole.) He covers his mouth with his hand, somewhat in the hope of muffling more noises but mostly to cover the look of sheer embarrassment he knows is on his face.

Newton gives him a strange look and asks, “Is this okay?” Hermann is mortified, but nods nonetheless. It feels bloody good, and frankly, it would be more suspicious to leave at this point. No matter… Newton is rather good with his hands, the plug isn’t too overwhelming given that he’s sitting mostly still… this will all be over shortly and— 

Newton rubs his thumb over Hermann’s slit and Hermann’s hand flies off his mouth to grip the side of the couch. Shoving his jacket to the floor. Knocking the long-forgotten remote onto the ground, where, because the universe just _hates_ Hermann, it clicks on. 

If the loud hum of the vibration somehow doesn’t surprise Newton, there’s also the way Hermann’s hips fly up off the couch, the way his legs shake, and the way he arches forward as he comes, with a sob, all over Newton’s hand. 

It’s over. The game is up. He leans forward and buries his face in Newton’s shoulder as he reaches behind himself to pull the still-vibrating plug out. 

He tosses it away (vaguely registering the sound of it sliding across the filthy lab floor) and pulls back, resting his face in his hands while he tries to catch his breath. He can feel his entire being burning with humiliation. He can feels his eyes welling up with tears and he can’t bear to meet Newton’s gaze.

“Newton,” he says, several moments later, “I am _so_ sorry, I—” Oh bugger, Newton deserved better than this. “I can explain… I didn’t want you to know... I didn’t want you thinking I was at all unsatisfied—”

“Dude,” he hears Newton’s voice from across the room, “is this the third edition?” 

“What—?” Hermann looks up, eyes glossy. 

Newton is standing several feet away, holding the plug up by its base. “This is the Luxury Deluxe Booty Shaker, right? The new one?” He tosses it back at Hermann, who removes his hands from his face just in time to catch it, cringe, and toss it onto the couch next to him. 

Newt strolls back over. “I didn’t realize they made it in purple, I have the second edition in blue."

Hermann works his jaw, unsure what to say.

“Anyway,” Newton says, as he plops back down on the couch, “I _also_ didn't realize you liked, you know…”

Hermann sighs.

“Hermann, I hate to push you but, like, would you ever be interested in… I dunno, me topping? Maybe?” Newton rambles, looking bizarrely even more nervous than Hermann feels. 

_Would I ever_ , Hermann thinks. “Newton, I would—"

"No pressure though, dude! It's all good either way!" 

"Newton, please," Hermann says, finally working up the nerve to make eye contact. Newt smiles at him, and he does his best to smile back. 

"I would—" he stops, reaches for Newton's hand, "I would like that very much."

Newton's smile breaks into a huge grin. " _Awesome,_ dude. I'm gonna rock your socks off."

"Absolutely _not,_ " Hermann scoffs, "it's bloody freezing in here."

"Well," Newton says, snuggling closer to Hermann on the couch, "we could always try doing it in one of our rooms for once…?" 

Hermann smiles. "Maybe so."  
  



End file.
